DiNozzo Family
by NCISismylife
Summary: Tony and Ziva are married and have two sons, a 16 year old son called Anthony Jr and a 15 year old son called Samuel. Tony's old friend from college, Jake, comes for a visit and shares something about Tony to their sons.


Tony and Ziva are married and have two sons, a 16 year old son called Anthony Jr and a 15 year old son called Samuel. Tony's old friend from college, Jake, comes for a visit and shares something about Tony to their sons.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr, get out of bed right now!" shouted Ziva from down stairs. The miniture DiNozzo shot his head up out of his pillow and winced when his head colided with the head board.

"Ouch.." he whisperd to no one in particular. He stared out his opened door and looked in to his brothers room. He saw his brothers bed was already made, which meant he was probably already ready for school and he wasn't even out of bed yet.

"Anthony!, your going to be late" shouted Ziva again, "Don't make me come up there". Anthony Jr groaned when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he quickly jumped up and ran in to his parents room where he found his mum's side of the bed empty. He quietly walked over to his dad's side.

"Dad..pssst...dad" whipered Anthony while he poked his dads shoulder.

Tony looked up at his teenage son, he was the spitting image of himself, green eyes, dirty blonde hair and the famous DiNozzo grin. While his brother had curly dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, just like his mother, but he also had the famous DiNozzo grin. He sighed and said "Junior, arn't you spose to be ready for school?"

"Yeah but...oh please dad just 5 more minutes" pleaded junior

"Sorry buddy" said Tony as he got up, "I have to go and pick up one of my frat buddies, he's staying here for a night while he's in town"

"Wait..what?, grandpa Gibbs is going to let you have the day off to go party with one of your old college friends?" he asked in amazment, Tony seniour gave him a 'are you kidding me look' as he sat down on the bed.

"Gibbs, giving me a day off, no i'm picking him up after work. So I won't be home until 6 o'clock." said Tony as Samuel came running in to the room.

"Hey um bro, mum said that if you don't come down in the next 5 minutes she is getting out her paperclips" said Samuel fastly. Both Tonys got scared looks on their faces.

"Ok, Junior good luck your mother. I got to go have a shower" said Tony as he quickly walked in to the bathroom

"Hurry let's go before she starts yelling at us in Hebrew, _again_" said Anthony as he ran in to his own room. Samuel made a face

"What do you mean _us_ i'm ready, you mean yell in Hebrew at you _again_!" shout Samuel as he walked in to the kitchen to meet Ziva.

"Hey sweetcheeks" said Tony as he came down the stairs and kissed Ziva.

"Hello my love" said Ziva as she kissed him again, they kept kissing until they heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

"Oh gross guys, can you please not do that here, we leave in like, 10 minutes, can you wait that long?" said Junior. Ziva nodded and Tony seniour poured a glass of orange juice.

"You didn't think it was that gross when you were making out with Hailey Stanford yesterday under the bleachers" Samuel said as his brother slapped his arm.

"You were doing what!?" asked Tony as he spat his orange juice over the table top.

"Tony don't spit!" said Ziva still shocked from what she heard a few seconds ago.

"Sorry Zi" said Tony as he wiped the orange juice away. "Now Junior you stud muffin, tell me about this Hailey, is she a good kisser?" asked Tony as he wiggled his eyebrows. The younger Tony blushed a deep shade of red.

"I hate you right now Samuel, come on let's go before you say anything else you will regret" said Juniour as he rolled his eyes

"But I don't regret any..ah..ow..ow alright I won't say anything else" said Samuel as his brother pinched his arm.

"Ok, bye boys have a good day" said Ziva as the two boys walked out of the kitchen. Tony and Ziva laughed at the conversation their kids were having.

_"Sam, how did you know about that?" asked Tony_

_"Oh come on bro, everyone knows about that" said Samuel _

_"Really?, what else do you know?" asked Tony junior again. Samuel laughed._

_"Dude what don't I know?" asked Samuel sarcasticly._ Then they walked out the door and stepped on to the bus.

"Well that was an interesting breakfast conversation" said Tony as he put his glass in the sink.

"It was, what time does your scat friend's plane come in?" asked Ziva as she started walking to the front door.

"It's _frat_ Zi, and his plane comes in at 5:30, so I won't be home until 6 and we will need to take seperate cars" said Tony as he followed Ziva.

"Whatever Tony hurry up or we will be late" said Ziva as the pair walked to their cars.

Timothy McGee looked up from his desk to see his two team members coming out of the elevator bickering loudly.

"Ziva it's fine" said Tony as he sat down at his desk, Ziva sighed as she sat down at her desk.

"No it's not Tony, what if he's skipping classes to go see that girl?" Ziva said, none of them had noticed that McGee was listening to them.

"Um..hey guys what's going on?" asked McGee hesitantly, Tony and Ziva both turned to look at him.

"Well McGee, Tony here thinks that it's ok for Junior to be skipping classes" said Ziva angrily

"Hang on Ziva, we don't know that he is actually skipping classes, maybe it's after football practice" said Tony

"Hang on what's Anthony doing?" asked McGee confused.

"Well this morning Samuel informed us that my little stud muffin Anthony junior is 'sneaking kisses' with a girl under the bleachers right?, and now Ziva thinks that he is skipping classes to go do that" said Tony, "but I think that he's doing that after football practice". Ziva scoffed when Tony said this.

"Oh is that Hailey Stanford?, Caitlin was telling me about that. Apparently it's big school gossip and that Hailey is pretty popular" said McGee

"Wait McGee are you saying that your 15 year old daughter was telling you about 'school gossip'?" asked Tony surprised

"Don't judge me, it's very boring in the car ride to school and that girl has Abby's trait of rambling without even knowing what she's saying" said McGee as he started typing again.

"So is he skipping classes?" asked Ziva

"Well she said that she saw them yesterday when she was sitting with Samuel, they were waiting for Anthony after football practice" said McGee

"Ha!, I told you that he wasn't skipping classes Ziva" said Tony and Ziva rolled her eyes. "So she's pretty popular aye McGossip?"

"Your heads gunna be pretty popular with my hand if you don't start doing some work soon DiNozzo" said Gibbs as he walked in to the bullpen

"Yes boss" said Tony and the team got back to work.

At 5 o'clock the team was just about ready to go home, they had a boring paperwork filled day and they were all happy to get home.

"Ok, that's enough go home, all of you" said Gibbs as he walked up to the directors office, coffee in his hand.

"Thankyou boss" they all said in unison. McGee said his goodbyes and made his way down to the forensics lab to meet with his wife of 6 years, Abby Scuito-McGee, Tony kissed Ziva goodbye and went to get his buddy at the airport and Ziva went home to see her two teenage boys.

Ziva unlocked her door and stepped in to her unusually quiet house.

"Hello!" called out Ziva. The next thing she heard was foot stepps quickly coming down the stairs, she was greeted by a worried looking Samuel. "Samuel what's wrong?" asked Ziva

"Mum..Tony...hurt...won't tell me...what...happend" stutterd Samuel. Ziva heard the words Tony and hurt then she quickly ran up the stairs to Tonys room. She tried to open Tony's door but it was locked.

"Tony can you open your door please?" asked Ziva calmly

"Um...no sorry mum I want to be alone right now" Tony shouted back, Ziva pounded on his door.

"Tony!, open this door now please, I would like to speak with you" Ziva shouted a little less calmly now.

"No! Ima please, I would like to be alone now" said Tony back. Since Ziva taught Samuel and Tony Hebrew from a young age they sometimes mix their english words with their Hebrew.

"Anthony Jethro DiNozzo Jr, open up this door right now!" shouted Ziva her accent thick with anger and worry. The answer Ziva got was her sons music being played loud. She pounded on the door again and she still got no answer. She sighed and ran back down the stairs.

"Is he alright?" asked Samuel from the couch

"I don't know he has locked his door and won't answer me, do you know where my lock picking set is?" asked Ziva as she opend a draw.

"Um it's in the third draw" replied Samuel. Ziva opened the third draw and sitting on top was a little black pouch that held her lock picking set.

"Thanks Sammy" said Ziva as she rushed back up to her son's room. She pounded again, no responce. She pulled out her set and quietly unlocked the door. Ziva walked in and what she saw shocked her, Tony junior was sitting at his desk carefully touching a bruise over his right eye.

"Anthony, what happend honey" asked Ziva as she ran over to him. Anthony looked at her and Ziva gasped, her son had a big black eye, a split lip and a cut cheek.

"Ima I said I wanted to be alone" pouted Tony

'Anthony tell me what happend right now please" said Ziva sternly. Anthony shook his head.

"No mum sorry I can't" said Tony

"Fine but you will be talking to your father when he gets home" said Ziva as she stood up and began walking to the door.

"Whatever!" said Tony and he went and sat on his bed.

_**At the airport**_

Tony was waiting outside baggage claim for his friend Jake to arrive, _'5:40 come on Jake I need to be home before 6'_ thought Tony. At that moment Tony felt his pocket vibrating, he pulled out his phone and read the text message

_**From: Ziva **_

_**'Tony try and get home as fast as you can, I need you to speak with Anthony. I will tell you more when you get home, xxx'**_

Tony sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. 5 minutes later the gate doors opened and people started filling the room, he looked everywhere for Jake. Not surprisingly he was one of the last people out, Tony smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Jake!" said Tony as he pulled Jake in to a man hug.

"Tony, how ya been?" greeted Jake as he let go of Tony.

"Pretty good I've got a wife and two kids" said Tony as they went to collect Jake's bags.

"Really?, you, Tony DiNozzo has a wife and two kids" asked Jake. Tony laughed.

"Yeah Jake I do, my wife's name is Ziva and I have two sons, Anthony Jr and Samuel" said Tony as they began to walk to his car.

"Ziva aye sounds pretty, how old are your boys?" asked Jake as they got in and started Tony's car.

"Yeah she is, very beautiful, and Anthony is 16 and Samuel is 15. Enough about me though you will get to meet them soon, what about your life Jake?" asked Tony

"I'm still with Jessica and we have a baby girl on the way" said Jake proudly.

"Jessica Pritches, your girlfriend from college?" asked Tony as they turned a corner

"Yeah, still together after all those years, it's a miracle she could put up with me" joked Jake.

"I know exactly what you mean" laughed Tony


End file.
